We Were Just Kids In Love
by youstabbedmetodeath
Summary: Read it.
1. Chapter 1

The three boys sat in the grass, all doing different things, the blonde picking at the grass ignoring anything being said. The brunette was watching him intently and finally the raven staring lovingly at the brunette. It was the most classic of love triangles which can only end in heartbreak. The youngest of the three 15 year old Justin Taylor the perfect polite blonde who always had a smile on his face, that and his golden blonde hair always made him stand out in a crowd. He was beautiful and almost everyone knew the huge amount of talent he had, he was an artist he painted and drew let himself bleed onto the canvas. He may not be very social but his paintings spoke thousands. He came from respectable parents, his father the senator of Pennsylvania. The middle boy, Brian Kinney was much different from Justin, he was sarcastic and honest and had parents that didn't much care about him. He played soccer and was pretty popular at school. He usually stayed with Michael only because Justin's parents didn't approve of their friendship; if the brunette was being honest he'd tell you how much he wanted to be with the blonde all the time. However after 17 years of neglect he shielded himself from love put up walls he didn't let anyone in, except Michael, the eldest boy only by 3 months. He lived with his mother and uncle. He was way into comic books and his best friend Brian.

Justin sneezed wiping his nose, allergies. He rubbed at his eyes before looking under his blonde bangs to see Brian smirking at him. The blonde scowled pushing his hair from his eyes. Brian stopped smirking when he saw the look on the blondes face, he hated when Justin was mad at him. He stared down at the sketch he was working on, the scenery from the hill they were sitting on, it was theirs, it was just behind their school.

"Tomorrow is September 30th." Brian said out loud.

"No one cares about James Dean's death except you, so shut up." Justin mumbled. Brian leaned over and flicked his head, Justin knew how much he admired the actor and was annoyed with his pathetic drooling over any picture or how many times he was forced to watch Rebel Without A Cause, even though he expressed how much he didn't like it each time.

"Mikey will you hang out with me?" Brian pouted.

"Sure thing, wanna come home with me after school?" Michael asked. Justin didn't like that they were making plans in front of him. He grabbed his sketch book and got up brushing the picked grass from his pants. He stared at the two boys who were supposed to be older than him, be he surpassed them greatly in maturity.

"See you two at school tomorrow." Justin shot over his shoulder as he made his way down the hill. He only lived two blocks from Michael, in a large house fit for a senator's family. He walked through the streets saying his hellos to his neighbors before strolling through his front door. He left his sketch book on the table, he couldn't hear anyone. He walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the table.

Important dinner had to go, sorry we'll be home by 9.

xoxo Mom.

Justin left the note there, before he heard the front door open.

"Mom?" He called.

"Not quite." Brian laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Justin ran over to see Brian standing in the front hallway. Brian smirked as he strode over to the blonde wrapping his arms around his neck. Justin froze. "Answer me!" Justin was a little angry that Brian was very touchy feely, and Justin knew that.

"I didn't see your parents' car so I thought I'd come make sure you're okay." Brian stared.

"Okay why are you really here?" Justin asked.

"Because I'm bored and Mikey had to go to work." Brian shrugged. Justin pushed at the brunette's chest. He always felt like he was second to Michael and he hated it, but he'd never say so.

"Well go home." Justin told him. Brian pouted shaking his head reaching into his jean jacket pocket before pulling out a baggy. Justin's eyes went wide before shaking his head.

"Not here, go somewhere else and do that please?" The blonde grabbed Brian's hand. Brian smirked nodding pushing past Justin to go into the family room. Justin tried not to have a meltdown but if he parents found anything relating to weed he'd be dead. He followed behind Brian before the brunette flopped down on the couch. Brian pulled the rolled joint from the bag and reached into his pocket pulling out a lighter. Justin watched horrified his parents would murder him, he would die. He rubbed at his temples shutting his eyes before the smell reached his nose, they shot open and there was Brian smoking on his mother's couch.

"I don't know what you're allowed to do at Michael's but you can't do it here, my parents will kill me." Justin pleaded.

"Calm down squirt, here." Brian offered him the joint, but the blonde refused. "It'll be fun."

"No." Justin glared.

"Come on." Brian smiled.

"I hate you." Justin opened his lips as Brian turned the joint and put it in his mouth holding it for him. The blonde had done this with Brian and Michael, but never in his house. He tried not to cough. Brian smiled pulling it from his lips and bringing it to his own. Justin sat down beside him on the couch; Brian draped his legs across the blondes.

"No one likes The Stones." Justin stared at Brian's shirt.

"You only say that because your parents only let you listen to Springsteen." Brian stared at the ceiling.

"They don't want me listening to garbage like that." Justin muttered. Brian sat up, Justin looked at him smiling. Brian was won over by that smile he didn't give a fuck about The Stones or Springsteen now. He handed Justin the joint again the blonde took it and stuck it between his lips. Brian wanted to grab him and fuck him right there, but the blonde was way to proper for that he needed to be wined and dined, weed wouldn't cut it.

"Come to my room." Justin got up reaching his hand out for Brian, the brunette grabbed it and he was dragged behind the blonde until he got into his room. Justin let go of his hand and walked over to his box of tapes. He grabbed the one on top making sure it was empty and pressing play on his cassette player. He turned back to Brian before letting the roach fall to the floor as he stepped on it. Justin wobbled he was easily screwed. Brian smiled going over to his bed lying down as The Police was spewed from the speakers. Justin smiled too, watching the brunette he walked over. He stood there looking smugly at Brian.

"See I'm allowed to listen to "Rock n' Roll" too." Justin smirked.

"Please, this is not rock." Brian scoffed.

"Shut up." Justin stared. Brian smiled sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge.

"Make me." He pulled in his bottom lip. Justin smirked before pushing him down on his bed. The blonde stood between his legs. Brian grabbed Justin's hands. He leaned up not letting go of the blondes' hands.

"I know Michael's your best friend but you're mine." Justin smiled. Brian let go of one of his hands and wrapped it around his waist pulling him close.

"And you're mine." Brian smiled.

"I'm gunna fall!" Justin squeaked. He pulled his hand from Brian's and grabbed the brunettes shoulder. Brian slid his other arm around Justin's waist before he pulled him down on top of him. Justin put his fingers on Brian's lips before the brunette bit his finger.

"Ow." Justin pouted.

"I'm sorry." Brian smiled.

"No you're not." Justin said staring at his finger.

"Let me make it up to you." He whispered, letting go of the blondes' waist and bringing them to his face, grabbing handfuls of blonde hair and pressing his lips to Justin's. He heard the blonde gasp before their lips massaged together. After Justin broke the kiss he stared at Brian remembering Michael telling him how much he liked Brian. He quickly got up. Brian sat up too.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Michael likes you." Justin said slowly. Brian stared at the blonde.

"What?" Brian said dumbfounded.

"He told me, he likes you, this was nothing okay?" Justin begged.

"Okay." Brian said slowly. He wanted it to be something; he knew it was too good to be true.

"You should go home." Justin said slowly. Brian got up nodding. Justin looked at him, and stopped Brian when he started walking.

"Or stay, he doesn't need to know." Justin whispered. Brian smiled wrapping his arms around the blondes' neck pulling him close.

"My lips are sealed."


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was pretty glad it was not raining today like the weather girl predicted he did not want to have to walk home in the rain. School had been boring, the lessons he didn't want to listen to dragged on. He was grateful when the bell finally rang and he could go home. He always walked home alone because Brian and Michael walked the other way to Michael's house. Which is why he was a little confused when he saw a bronze arm fall across his shoulders. He rolled his eyes as the brunette began to speak.

"What do you want?" Justin asked. "And where's Michael?"

"Just to invite you to my soccer game at 6." Brian smiled.

"Oh yes because I have nothing to do." Justin stared.

"Oh please say you don't." Brian smirked.

"Fine sure whatever." The blonde couldn't think of a good argument. Brian smiled before he dropped his arm and stopped walking.

"I'll pick you up on the way sweetheart." Brian mocked.

"Okay honey I'll be waiting." Justin pushed the brunette away as he started walking. Brian grabbed him from behind his waist pulling the blonde to heard the little squeak escape the blonde mouth and kissed the side of his neck. Justin slapped at his hands. Brian finally let go and laughed when he saw Justin's face.

"You cannot do that what if someone sees?" He asked.

"Who gives a fuck?" Brian asked.

'My dad will kill me if he finds out." Justin pouted.

"There's nothing to find out beauty." Brian winked before he started walking the other way. "I'll be at your house at 5:30."

Justin finally shut his mouth and continued the walk home not looking back once, when he finally got home he asked his mother if he could go and of course she said yes. He thanked her as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Justin saw Brian's truck coming down the street through his window, he quickly ran downstairs and called to his mom that he was here. He slipped on his shoes and opened the front door. As he approached the truck he saw Michael in the front seat. He opened the passenger door.

"Move over!" Justin yelled as Michael scooted into the middle. "Hello losers."

"Hey squirt." Brian mocked pulling out of the driveway.

"Hey Jus." Michael smiled.

"So Michael you were forced into this too?" Justin smirked at Brian before looking at Michael's face.

"Oh he was willing." Brian smiled. Justin glared at the brunette before staring forward, Michael didn't understand what was going on between the two. When they got to the soccer feild Michael and Justin headed for the bleachers while Brian headed for the locker room. The two boys sat and Justin listened to Michael rant.

"He's so cute." Michael sighed.

"Tell him." Justin finally told him.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Tell Brian you like him!" The blonde smiled.

"I can't." Michael sighed.

"Why not?" Justin looked over at him.

"You wouldn't understand." Michael mumbled.

"Of course I wouldn't." Justin muttered.

Neither boy said a word to one another. The game began and Justin didn't feel like watching at all so he chewed his nails instead. He felt Michael nudgeing him, Justin finally looked up to see where the raven haired boy was pointing. He saw Emmett Honeycutt and Ted Schmidt he knew Michael watched Brian makeout with Emmett at a party and he didn't like him very much. Justin didn't mind him though, he actually liked him. Emmett saw Justin looking and waved smiling brightly before the two boys made their way over. Michael groaned.

"Hey Justin!" Emmett smiled.

"Hey Em, Ted." Justin answered as the two sat down with them.

"Isn't he an angel?" Emmett looked onto the feild.

Justin laughed before looking at the boys on each side of him, he shook his head in response to Emmett's question. Justin was reminded why he didn't come to sport events, he hated them, he was grateful when the game ended.

"Let's force Brian to drive us to get something to eat." Justin groaned as they walked down the bleachers. The four boys waited at the gate while other people filed out. Justin leaned on the fence watching Michael glare at Emmett. Justin started laughing and when Michael looked at him, he stopped and smiled.

"Michael, smile." Justin said happily. Michael just rolled his eyes.

Brian walked out of the locker room and across the feild spotting his friends, and his favourite blonde who was laughing his head off at nothing, no one was even talking to him. He walked to the fence and saw Michael glaring at Emmett. Now he understood why Justin was laughing. Justin stood there as the others oogled Brian.

"Hey Brian." Emmett and Michael smiled.

"Can we please go get food?" Justin groaned.

"Hello boys." Brian smiled before looking at Justin "Of course Sunshine."

"Take us to McDonalds." Justin said before heading for the truck. "I'll sit in the back don't worry I'm risking my life for food!"

The blonde walked over to the red pick up and jumped on the wheel before getting in the back.

"Get out you're gunna get hurt." Brian scolded.

"Shut up and drive me to McDonalds." The blonde stared.

Brian leaned his arms on the side of the truck, Justin sitting on the floor of his truck cross legged.

"Please." Brian smiled.

"Emmett, Michael and ofcourse Teddy get in the fucking truck and get Brian to drive us to McDonalds I am starving." Justin yelled.

"Please get in the truck Brian." Justin whispered.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you." Brian glared.

"No goodbye kiss?" The blonde arched a brow.

Brian pulled in his lips shaking his head before he went over to the drivers side as the boys piled in. Justin laid in the back looking at the sky. He hated the whether here in the summer, it wasn't hot just warm and humid as a mother fucker. He knew it wasn't that far so the trip wouldn't be that long then they'd be in an air conditioned building. When the truck pulled into the parking lot Justin sat up, his car sickness kicking in. He jumped out of the back as the boys got out of the truck.

"I lived." Justin muttered heading for the door. Brian grabbed his belt loop from the back and pulled the blonde into him.

"Good." Brian mumbled letting him go.

"You're buying." Justin said as he ran ahead of the group running to the counter."Give me your wallet."

Emmett and Ted went to sit down but Michael stayed with Brian who stood behind Justin listening to him list off the food he wanted. The reached his hand around waiting for Brian to put his wallet in his hand. Justin turned and reached for Brian's pocket. The two faught for it before Justin finally grabbed it pulling out a twenty before giving it to the guy behind the counter.

"Go sit down so I can be a 5th wheel when I get there." Justin smiled handing Brian his wallet. Brian nodded smiling as he wrapped his arm around Michael and led him to the table. Justin waited at the counter as they filled his tray with all the food he ordered. He finally picked it up and walked over to the booth, it was full so he sat at the one across from them spreading his food out.

"No one is allowed to touch this." Justin announced.

"Except me, because I paid for it." Brian got up and sat down beside him. Justin stared at him before grabbing fries.

"You know the most hilarious thing is they both want to fuck you." Justin whispered shoving food in his mouth.

Brian shrugged. "I only wanna fuck you."

Justin stared, not saying anything as Emmett started chattering about a party coming up, Justin wasn't one for parties he hated immature people and everyone their age was very immature.

"You guys in?" He finally asked. Michael shrugged until Brian said yes and then nodded. Justin wasn't paying much attention until Michael asked him.

"Oh what? No." Justin said smiling.

"Why not?" Emmett pouted.

"Parties are stupid and so are the people who attend them." He stared at the others.

"You're going." Brian looked at him.


End file.
